Courier of the Deathclaws
by BladeWarriorEmpire
Summary: The Courier was known for many things. He was known as the one who rose from the grave, as the one who ran around with a chainsaw and sliced people in half, and as the one who happened to be wanted by every major faction in the Mojave. But, he was most known for his army of Deathclaws. So what happens when he serves the Son of Mars? How will this end for the Mojave?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout. **_

_All of this is based off a dream I had where my Courier in Fallout New Vegas was the "Daddy of Deathclaws". He is German so I write his dialogue differently to suit how I think a German accent is. _

_*I also forgot how tall the baby Deathclaws are so I may get the height comparison very wrong. _

**The 'friendship' tag is because of Hans' friendship with the Deathclaws. The 'tragedy' tag will explain itself later. **

Caesar frowned upon realizing he _didn't _have a choice in the matter. He _had _to get the Courier on his side. Not just for the victory of the Legion but for the _survival _of the Legion. Usually, he would've just shrugged the Courier off like any other profligate but this was _way _too different to be 'usual'. From what he heard, the Courier was someone to be feared.

The Courier was said to have been shot in the head and lived. He was said to have taken out a great number of profligates as well. A whole base of Powder Gangers and the Fiends, small in comparison of what Caesar's own troops have accomplished but still impressive in a way. Though none of _that _made it certain that Caesar had to have him. Oh, no!

It was something different entirely. From what he had heard, the Courier had an army of Deathclaws. Real, live, Deathclaws.

He was told that the Courier actually rode one into battle like a horse. He was said to move with them like a herd or pack. He was said to have "tamed" them in a way. If this was true than Caesar had to have him by a leash before he became dangerous. From what he had heard, the NCR had tried to gain the Courier's favor.

It ended with the Courier being _feared _by the NCR. They did everything he wanted, _whenever _he wanted. Mainly out of fear of him burning down one of their camps, again. But, Caesar knew if it came down to it, they would fight him. He _had _to have the Courier. He just _had to_.

Caesar eyed the man in front of him. Dark, blown back hair with dark green eyes and a pair of thick eyeglasses.

He wore black under clothing with shining silver armor over it. The armor consisted of knee guards, a chest plate, shoulder guards, and a pair of shin guards. He also had a scar over his temple, _oh yeah_; this was the courier Caesar was after. He was also tall but slim with only a little bit of muscle. His skin was pale and his dark clothing only made him look paler. He also had scars.

A lot of scars.

All over his arms and a few on the side of neck and throat. Caesar swallowed and shifted in his chair. He saw a spark in the Courier's eyes suddenly. Bright and sudden. Then a small smile crossed the Courier's lips.

Vuples and Lucius were at Caesar's sides, ready to kill if need be. The Courier had his arms crossed over chest; his eyes looking the three over, his smile had gone. He and the Courier, Hans, had been talking for quite a while now. He was very interesting if a little arrogant and sassy.

"So, vat do you vant of me?" Hans finally asked, blowing a strand hair out of his face.

"I want you to serve my Legion." Caesar noticed the way Hans' face fell and he quickly added, "You will be reward greatly if you do."

Hans gave a small tilt of his head, "Rewarded _greatly_?"

"Yes. Anything you desire. Money. Power. Anything to _satisfy _you." Caesar expected the man to smirk but instead he gave a laugh.

"Oh! I can _easily _obtain all of zat by mein self!" He put a hand up to hide his smile, resting the elbow in his other hand.

"Well, isn't there _anything _you want that you can't get on your own?" Caesar asked.

"Hmm." Hans seemed to go deep into thought before his eyes widened and a small smirk crossed his features. "Vell, zhere is _one _zing. Zough, I doubt you can get it for me. I've been looking for one for _ages_." He said, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"What is it?" Caesar leaned forward in his throne a little. If there was even the smallest chance that doing this would get the man to join him, he would jump at the opportunity.

"Never mind. It is nozing." Hans waved it off.

"Tell me." It was an order more than anything. Caesar _needed _to know.

"You vill laugh at vat I am about to say. I vant a cape." Hans said and Caesar was surprised more than anything. A cape. The man could have anything, and he wanted a cape.

"Why?" Caesar asked.

"Because I vant it. If you can get one for me, I vill forever be in your debt." He seemed so…sincere. Like he really, _really _wanted it.

Caesar found himself smiling, "I'll see what I can do."

Hans returned to the Fort a few days later, with a very noticeable limp. He dragged his left leg behind himself, though he showed little signs of any struggle to walk. If anything, the busted up leg was but a minor inconvenience to Hans. "Your favorite courier has returned!" He announced to Caesar and all the others in the tent.

"There you are. I have a gift for you." Caesar said and he nodded to Vuples. Vuples had a black box in his hands.

"Here you go." Vuples hand it to him, making Hans shift his weight to his uninjured leg.

"You shouldn't have!" He pressed a hand to his heart and let out an exaggerated gasp.

"Open it." Caesar commanded.

Hans opened the box and his eyes widened, his jaw slacked. He dropped the box and pulled out a midnight black cloth, his cape. He inspected it. It had a golden outline and a golden cord to tie it around his neck.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to have it made." Caesar said and Hans nodded slowly.

It seemed like forever until he actually blinked. He inspected a small design on the left shoulder blade, a golden bull charging against a two-headed bear. "Zis is for me?"

"Yes."

"It is perfect." Hans let out a small chuckle, "It is amazing! It is everyzing I could have ever asked for!" He cheeks were red and he couldn't stop grinning.

"Will you work for me now?" Caesar asked. Hans looked up, his grin turned sinister and his eyes dark.

"Ja, mein Herr."

As far as Caesar was concerned, that was a yes.

**Well, that was something. The next chapter will have more Daddy Deathclaw Hans. Review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout.**

"_Will you work for me now?" Caesar asked. Hans looked up, his grin turned sinister and his eyes dark._

_ "Ja, meine Herr." _

_ As far as Caesar was concerned, that was a yes._

Hans snuck past the sleeping Deathclaws, holding his cape up so that it wouldn't graze any of them. When he made it to the Mother Deathclaw he lay down at her side and hoped that they would sleep in. It wasn't often, but sometimes they would give him a few extra hours of sleep rather than awake him as soon as they were up. The Mother wrapped her tail around his leg, as though she could sense his return. Hans suspected that she did, considering the fact she did so every time he returned after being gone for long.

He looked over to a small dug in area, where she stored her eggs. He smiled, knowing that there would soon be five new additions to the family. He curled up into the Mother and drifted off to sleep.

A scratching on Hans' side made him stir. They were awake, or, at least the baby Deathclaws were. He opened his eyes to see the baby Deathclaws scratching at his side. Even though they were technically being gentle, it was still uncomfortable enough to be considered painful. "Okay, mein Geschwister, I am avake." Hans said as he sat up.

Mother was gone and the Alpha Deathclaw was now peering down at him. His eyes widened in realization and he quickly tried to pretend that he was still asleep but Alpha grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "Nein! Put me down!" Hans struggled in the Alpha's jaws, trying to twist himself free.

The Alpha gave a warning growl and Hans huffed in anger. "Zis isn't fair!" Hans said, even though he knew the Deathclaw didn't really understand fully. He was taken to a small lake, their current home. They moved around a lot, mainly because Hans liked to travel. The Alpha put Hans down and stared at Hans expectantly.

Hans frowned and begun to undo his clothing. Only when he was in nothing but his underclothes did the Alpha pick him up again and take him into the water.

The Alpha than proceeded to "clean him". He licked at his hair and back and every once and awhile he would hold Hans under the water for a few minutes. For some reason, the Alpha would always do this when Hans awoke from his sleep. Hans wasn't really happy about it at all. Epically since the other Deathclaws were cleaned by Mother.

Hans gasped when the Alpha suddenly pulled him up by his boxers, "Put me down!" Hans bellowed but the Alpha simply carried him back to the shoreline.

He was put back onto the ground gently and then left alone to dress. Hans got dressed quickly and looked at his Pimpboy. It was almost ten! He began to run when he felt a yank on his pants. He spun around, Mother.

"Mother! I need to go! I am expected at mein Herr's!" Hans put his hands on his hips. The Mother sniffed at his hair and nibbled on his neck. It still left a sharp pain.

"Nein! Ve aren't moving yet." Hans spun around again before he was surrounded by the rest of the pack. Hans huffed, "Nein."

Suddenly, he was plucked off the ground and thrown onto the Alpha's back. "Ugh. Fine. I vill let you stay at Cottonvood Cove for the time being." With that, Hans showed them to his destination. He gently pulled on the Alpha's horns, stirring the Deathclaw.

* * *

><p>"It is the Courier!" Said a Legionnaire scout.<p>

"So? He is on his way to see our Lord." Aurelius of Phoenix said.

"He has an army of Deathclaws with him!" The scout rasped.

"What? Send word to our Lord at once that the Courier may be attacking." Aurelius said.

The scout ran to do as told.

* * *

><p>By the time that Caesar arrived at Cottonwood Cove, the problem had already been solved. "What is the meaning of this attack?" Caesar asked, approaching Hans. He frowned when he saw that the man wasn't tied up. "Why is he not bound?" Caesar looked at Aurelius. Aurelius swallowed.<p>

"It seems, my Lord that he wasn't attacking. He was merely bringing, as he puts it, his 'pack' here to rest." Aurelius said.

Caesar looked at Hans, who was glaring angrily at Aurelius. Hans muttered something in German than turned around and walked to the main building. Caesar's eyes widened when he realized the dozens of Deathclaws. Caesar walked after Hans, Lucius and Vuples following after him.

Hans knew that his Lord and his lap dogs were following, but he didn't comment on it. He walked over to the Alpha, who was getting water from the lake, and sat down next to him. A few of the baby Deathclaws wandered over to him, sniffing at his sides and hair. For some reason, the babies and younger Deathclaws always seemed to love to gnaw on his hair and bite on his arms and legs. He never actually minded, but he was always sore afterwards.

"Dieser Mann ist so ärgerlich." Hans muttered and allowed one of the baby Deathclaws to lick his hair and neck. "Wie kann meine Herr stehen, die um solche Idioten?"

Hans looked over to see Caesar, Vuples, and Lucius eyeing the Deathclaws. "Zey von't hurt you unless I tell zem to." He said and the three walked towards him.

"They seem to like you." Vuples said.

"Of course zey do. I am their Bruder." Hans shifted as the Alpha's tail wrapped around his side.

"Zis is za Alpha. He is za head of za pack. Meine Mother is over zere, tending to za little ones." Hans said, pointing towards one of the largest Deathclaws. Caesar nodded, "I see. So, how did you happen to join up with…them?"

Hans let out a dreamy sigh, "I vas young. Very young, probably no older zan seven. I vas vandering around vhen I saw zem, or razer, vhen zey saw me."

"They didn't kill you?"

"Nein. Mother found me and picked me up and took me to Alpha. Since zhen, I've been a part of za pack. I'm technically za leader but don't tell Alpha zat."

The Alpha let out a low rumble and then wandered away. "I zink I upset him." Hans said, biting his lip.

"They can, understand you?" Caesar asked.

"A little. Zey can understand a little, but zey mostly understand like dogs. By za tone of your voice." Hans stood up and wandered over to the slave cage. It was empty, as Hans had recently helped the captors out.

"Can zey stay here?" Hans asked. Turning to face Caesar, "I assume they are upset vith za fact zat I am gone za majority of za time. Traveling back and forz is tiring on my part so I don't usually feel like visiting zem on a daily bases. If zey stay here I can see zem more often."

Caesar tilted his head slightly, "Do you think they would like staying at the Fort?"

"Za Fort? Vould zat be alright vith you, meine Herr?" Hans asked.

"Well, it'll be easier for everyone. They can see you more often and you won't have to travel so much to see them." Caesar said.

"And you vill have an army to protect za Fort, ja?" Hans asked.

"Well, yes." Caesar smiled and Hans smirked. "I vill be swimming vith zem zan. I vill see you at za Fort, meine Herr." Hans said and turned around and walked to the Alpha.

"Do you think it is wise to let them in the Fort?" Vuples asked. "I don't mean to question your judgment but…they are at _his _command."

"And he is at mine."

* * *

><p>The swim to the Fort was longer than Hans thought it would be but it was otherwise fun. The baby and younger Deathclaws, unfortunately, saw fit to jump on his back and basically try to drown him every few seconds. Eventually Hans simply clung to Mother, knowing that she would be able to carry his weight and theirs.<p>

Hans was welcomed by Caesar and a few more Legionnaires than usual. He was led to the end of the camp to the building that had held a whole bunch of robots. Hans had got rid of them a long time ago.

"Zey vill be staying back here?" Hans noticed the tents had been cleared, giving his Deathclaws more than enough room to rest and play.

"Yes, is that acceptable?"

"Ja. Vell, vas zere somezing you needed me to do, meine Herr?"

"At the moment, I just want to talk with you." Caesar was smiling. If he managed to get Hans to agree with his plan, Caesar's army would forever be unstoppable.

**I used Google Translate for the German, so it may be incorrect. Anyway, review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout**

**Warning: Contains M/M and M/M/M, hints of past torture, hints of cannibalism, and rape in future updates**

**The whole Lucius/Hans (I personally like it) pairing isn't something I planned but it just sort of happened and I also noticed that Lucius isn't in the character tag choices for Fallout so I thought he deserved some love. I also thought he be a little jealous of Vuples since he is on it.**

"_Zey vill be staying back here?" Hans noticed the tents had been cleared, giving his Deathclaws more than enough room to rest and play. _

_ "Yes, is that acceptable?"_

_ "Ja. Vell, vas zere somezing you needed me to do, meine Herr?"_

_ "At the moment, I just want to talk with you." Caesar was smiling. If he managed to get Hans to agree with his plan, Caesar's army would forever be unstoppable. _

"Zat is out of za question!" Hans hissed, in a low and dark tone. The green in his dark eyes seemed to glow menacingly, daring Caesar to fight back. Of course, the Son of Mars always did whatever he could to get what he wanted.

"I am letting them, and you stay here without question and you cannot allow me to use them to their full potential?" Caesar raised an eyebrow. Usually, he would've just gone ahead with the plan but this was different. He had thought Hans would agree with him instantly, he didn't actually think there'd be much of an argument.

"Use me as you see fit, but zey vill not be used as your pets."

"You are under my command and they your pets. I command you to allow me to use them."

"Zey are not meine pets. Zey are meine family. You vill not use zem as vardogs." Hans said, his brow furrowing in anger.

Both Lucius and Vuples stood at Caesar's side, both of them had their hands on their weapons. He seemed so willingly to serve before, what had changed? Caesar frowned and they both knew that it was only a matter of time before their Lord lost his patience.

"I will use them."

"You vill not."

They stared at one another before a dark, "Grab him." Left Caesar's lips. They charged the taller but smaller man. They managed to bring him to his knees before Caesar, but not before Vuples had a bloody nose and Lucius a black eye.

His arm was twisted painfully behind his back and he was glaring up at Caesar with gnashed teeth. He was regretting working for Caesar. "Bind him."

Vuples secured Hans' arms behind his back. He didn't fight, he now just glared.

"I _will _receive an apology for your defiance and I _will _use the Deathclaws as I see fit." Caesar commanded.

Hans straightened his back and sneered at the man, _"Nein."_

Caesar sneered back. He wasn't playing games and he had to let that be known. "I will not say it again."

"Good. I don't vant to hear it. My ansver is still nein." Hans said.

That was the last straw.

"Discipline him. Show him what happens when he refuses to obey. Bring him back when he is willing to cooperate." Caesar said. Lucius and Vuples didn't hesitate to do as commanded.

* * *

><p>Hans wasn't sure how this happened, it just did.<p>

"Silence." Lucius lulled and stroked Hans' back when he tried to protest.

"If you don't say anything, neither will we." Vuples said.

"All I'm saying is zis is a very unusual form of punishment." Hans said.

* * *

><p>"I assume he is obedient now?" Caesar asked. Vuples and Lucius nodded, small smiles on their faces. Hans was hiding his own smile behind a mask of indifference.<p>

Caesar looked at Hans, "Yes, meine Herr." He swept into a low bow. "I apologize for meine behavior and ask for your forgiveness."

"And?" Caesar asked.

Hans clenched his jaw, "You may...use meine Deathclaws. On one condition."

"What might that be?"

"I vant to be able to help train za men to use meine Deathclaws." Hans said. "I won't need to lead za battles just za training. Zat is all I ask of you."

Caesar nodded, "Alright than. You start at dawn."

A grin spread over Hans' face, "Of course, meine Herr. I vill go get meine Deathclaws suited." Hans turned on heel and left the tent.

"Go keep a close eye on him." Caesar said to neither Vuples nor Lucius in particular.

"Of course, my Lord." Both Vuples and Lucius quickly moved after Hans.

"Wait!" Caesar boomed and the two froze and spun to face him. "I don't want either of you getting close to him, is that understood?"

Vuples and Lucius looked Caesar straight in the eye. Over the time that Vuples and Lucius watched over Hans, without the German's notice, they've grown to like him. Immensely.

They couldn't explain why, they just did. Lucius, epically, liked the German man. In fact, he was the first to notice how...attractive the man was. Vuples had caught him staring at the German time and time again, until finally Vuples confronted him on the matter. Lucius had been embarrassed, to say the least.

Vuples and he agreed to...share the male. On the condition that no matter what, Caesar would never hear of how they felt about the German. Vuples liked the male, but he was more than ready to push him away at any time. That's what he told himself. Lucius, however, wasn't so sure he could do as the Son of Mar's ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Vuples said.

Lucius settled for a small nod.

"Good, now go." Caesar waved them off.

* * *

><p>Lucius watched as Hans waved his hand at the Alpha Deathclaw, saying something that Lucius couldn't understand. He smiled slightly as the German gave a devilish smirk and his eyes glistened with a hint of mischief. The German threw his head back with a laugh and walked over to where his weapon laid. It was a chainsaw, pure black and stained with the blood of profligates.<p>

Lucius couldn't help it when his eyes wandered below the German's belt; to his rounded hips, strong and slim legs, and perfect rear-flank. It was at that moment Lucius decided that those were his favorite pair of pants of the German's. The German cocked his head slightly and smiled at Lucius. The mischief had left the man's eyes and the smile was kind. Was the German falling for him?

_No! No, it was a onetime thing. _Lucius reminded himself. If anything, the German probably liked Vuples more than himself. Lucius frowned, they _always _liked Vuples more.

"Guten Abend, meine Grizzlybären." Lucius jumped, not realizing that the German had approached him.

Lucius nodded, _Wait what did he say? 'Guten' that means good. 'Meine' means my. Wait, I'm his? _

"Guten Abend." Hans said again, gaining the males attention once more.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"Good evening." Hans said once more and leaned against his little 'lab' as he called it.

"Oh, evening." Lucius said, looking away from Hans. "What was that other thing you said, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, nothing, meine Grizzlybären." The German shifted slightly, brushing up against Lucius' leg. Lucius coughed at the movement and found his face growing unnaturally hot. He shifted away but found that he disliked the fact that he was no longer touching the German.

"Vould you and Vuples like to do somezing vith me later on?" Hans asked, turning to face Lucius. His eyebrow rose slightly, "Are you vell?"

Lucius found his face growing hotter, "Oh, yes, of course I am." The German stepped closer and Lucius felt like his face was on fire. "Are sure?"

Hans placed a hand on Lucius' cheek, "You are unusually varm." He stepped closer and Lucius was now pressed against the wall. He was stronger than Hans, but the German was taller and faster.

"It's the heat." Lucius felt the German pressed against him and he felt himself become excited.

The German froze suddenly, "I am to be punished again?"

"No! No-no, I-I gotta go." Lucius quickly retreated back to his own tent. It was quickly growing dark and he didn't trust himself to be alone with the German. He quickly went to his bed and groaned, "Mars..."

"Having troubles?" Lucius turned to Vuples.

"Vuples..."

"I see you've taken a special liking to our Lord's new pet."

"It was a onetime thing. For pleasure and my own sexual desires. Nothing more." Lucius said, crossing his arms over his chest

"Of course, same with me. He is a handsome man indeed and it was the perfect opportunity to taste him. I enjoy his taste." Vuples said as he sat on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked.

"Laying around." Vuples laid back and gave a small smile. "Come join me, _Lucius_."

"No."

"Why? You happily bedded the German, why not me?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Your bugle would say otherwise."

"Get out."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Now."

"Never."

"Vuples,"

"Lucius." Vuples pulled the man over and forced him onto his back.

"Get off me."

"You wish to be on top?"

"Get off me and get out!"

"I take it that's a no." Vuples smirked.

"Get ou-ah!" Lucius gasped.

**So, this didn't turn out how I originally wanted but whatever. Review and tell me what you think. **

***I'm also really hoping this doesn't turn into some really dumb story that has nothing to do with what I originally intended.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fallout**

**AUTHOR NOTE: So, I have no excuse for being so inactive. I've been meaning to update a lot of my stories but just haven't for no good reason. Anyway, sorry and here is chapter four.**

_ "Get off me."_

_ "You wish to be on top?"_

_ "Get off me and get out!"_

_ "I take it that's a no." Vuples smirked._

_ "Get ou-ah!" Lucius gasped._

The sun was high in the sky and Hans was tired and very...afraid. He had seen Lucius being "punished" and he had been terrified. While, it had felt good, it had also been painful and...very different. Hans couldn't understand how it was a punishment at first but that changed quickly when they were actually inside him. However, he felt a little...comforted by Lucius' present. He wasn't sure what it was, he simply felt relaxed and calmed by the older male's presence.

Hans turned his head slightly when he heard footsteps coming close. He saw Lucius approaching him and nearly laughed when the man tried to greet him in German. While he had tried to avoid the man as much as possible, he couldn't bring himself to actually leave now that the man was coming towards him, "Goo-tan...uhm...a-band?" Lucius stuttered.

Hans let out a small laugh, "Guten Abend, I assume. How are you today?"

Lucius gave a look as though he had conquered the Dam. "Very good. How are you?"

"I've...been better." Hans said, "You vere in trouble last night."

"What?"

"I vas about to go talk to you, but I...accidentally saw." Hans looked at the ground, "I'm very sorry."

Lucius swallowed, "Oh."

"Yes, vell, I'll see you soon. I have vork to attend to."

"Oh, bye." Lucius waved goodbye and Hans left quickly. Not even caring to wave goodbye to him. Lucius sighed, he felt sad now that the man was gone.

Blood splattered all over Hans' clothes and some of it even went into his mouth. They had won the battle but, right when he had started to gloat, he had been shot in the shoulder and had fallen off the Alpha. "Ouch! Now zat hurt." He groaned and pressed his hand against the fresh wound.

He was too far from the other Legionnaires and other Deathclaws, so crying out would be useless. The Alpha had run off, not knowing that Hans had fallen. He heard footsteps approaching and he swallowed when he realized it _wasn't _a comrade.

"Oh, Guten Abend! Vhat might you...three, four, five, six?! Oh, I mean, vhat might you six be doing out?" He asked, startled at how many enemy soldiers had happened to find him.

One of them, the only female, moved forward suddenly and kicked Hans in the jaw. "Ack, zat vas very rude!" Hans hissed in pain.

One kicked him in the head and he became very dizzy, even though he was already lying down. Everything was fuzzy and too bright, he covered his eyes. What was that awful noise? It sounded as though someone, a child, was screaming.

"_Mommy!" The child screamed in his native tongue, German. A woman ran to him. She had Hans' hair but blue eyes. A man was with her, with eyes similar to Hans', but he had blonde hair. _

_ The man wore a long blue cape and the woman wore black armor that complimented her pale skin._

_ Hans watched as the woman came and picked up the child. _

_ She held the crying child close and shushed his cries. "We need to go!" The man said, looking at the woman._

_ "What of our child?" She asked._

_ Hans heard a war cry. It sounded so familiar, too familiar. _

_ "Mommy, Daddy!" The child said as the cries grew louder and suddenly Hans knew what was making those cries, Legionnaires. _

_ "No," Hans' eyes widened._

_ "Die, profligate!" A legionary said._

_ "Monsters! Killers!" The man said, they didn't understand him as he spoke in German, moving to protect the woman and child. _

_ "No, wait!" Hans cried out but it was already too late. The man fell to the ground, blood oozing out the hole in his head and the Legionnaires closed in on the woman and child._

_ The child was wailing now, crying out for his dead father. "Daddy! Daddy!" _

_ A legionnaire rushed forward and took the wailing child from the woman. "No, please don't hurt my baby!" She sobbed, but they didn't understand a word she said._

_ "Silence, profligate whore." The man said as he handed the baby off to another male. The other male wasn't dressed like them. He wore a pre-war police outfit with some odd designs in his shirt and a rip in the knee of his pants. _

_ "Look at you, you ugly child." The man said, glaring at the pale, sobbing child. The child begun to fight, slashing at the man's face and eyes._

_ "Stop struggling, you little whelp." The man slung the child over his shoulder and walked away from the woman and other legionnaires._

_ "No! Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help me!" The child cried, kicking and clawing. The child let out a scream when he saw his mother fall to the ground, lifeless._

_ "Mommy!" He screamed. He begun to sob and at that moment he didn't care that the man carrying him was a monster. He curled up and sobbed into the crook of the man's neck. The man stopped walking._

_ He was silent for a long time before he held the child away to look at his face. Something like guilt and remorse washed over the man's features but quickly disappeared. He looked around, making sure no one was looking. Instead of heading towards the camp he took the child far from it. He wasn't sure why, but he sensed that he couldn't let this child become like him, a monster._

_The man stopped and crouched, putting the child down and looking him in the eye. "Silence!" _

_ The child sniffled but did as told._

_ "What is your name, boy?"_

_ "H-Hans."_

"Courier, wake up." Hans groaned and sat up, looking around the room as he did so. He noticed that Lucius, Caesar, and Vuples were all with him.

"You've been out for quite a while." Caesar said.

"Oh," Was all Hans managed to say. He remembered his dream perfectly. The man, woman, child. The _legionnaires. _The man.

He mentally shook, he was the _child. _The man and woman, his mother and father. His _family. _He shook physically this time.

Caesar noticed and raised an eyebrow, "What seems to be troubling you, Courier?"

Hans shook his head, _everything_, "Nothing."

He looked at Caesar, "I just need some rest." Hans wanted nothing more than to kill the man before him.

Caesar was responsible for his downfall, his transformation. Yet, he couldn't. Something was holding him back. It wasn't his cape nor his current state. Something else.

**Comment and tell me what you think.**


End file.
